Anti-Parallel
by peachmystican
Summary: High schooler Anita didn’t expect to see anime character Son Goku raiding her fridge, nor did she expect to be kidnapped by him and transported to another universe...Dear god,she hoped this wasn’t because of her uno game
1. A Muddy Night

**_A/N: Welcome to my first DBZ story! This may or may not be shitty writing but oh well. Proper disclaimer: You know the whole deal, DBZ and it's characters belonging to it's rightful owners and I only own my OC's. Anyways, I hope you enjoy! _**

**_P.S: I'm sorry if I get any piece of information wrong throughout the story!_**

It was a cool day in the apartment, birds were chirping, the sun was clear, and the breeze-

"Uno out."

"_WAIT I DIDN'T EVEN-" _I tried to speak as I stared at the piled cards on the middle of my family kitchen table. I have tried 15 times. 15 times to beat my older sister at Uno. Have I succeeded? Hell no. Oh wait, where were we?... Oh yeah, I'm Anita Coier, a high-school sophmore who obviously hasn't won a _DAMN GAME OF UNO! _

H

It was the first day of this boiling hot summer as classes had finished a day earlier, giving me the opportunity to chill back and relax from another year of extensive studying and projects.

"Oh stop whining, you have next time."

I sighed in response to her sarcastic sounding words. "Yeah, Next time I won't be playing." I said as I waved her off, walking into the living room and flopping onto the couch.

My older sister Orla and I have been living alone for the past 3 months in this normal apartment as our parents were off traveling. Why? I don't know, it was probably because they were getting old? I browsed through different channels with the remote control to at least find something that'd entertain me for the time being besides sleeping "Anita, I'm going out, so I'll be back around 12." Orla said as she put her blue dyed hair up in a bun, already having grabbed her bag and keys. I put my thumb up "Gotchu." She nodded and left the apartment, shutting the door behind her.

I was met with silence a minute later. I groaned "What to watch..." Suddenly, an idea came to me. Dragon Ball Z! I've been meaning to marathon it again since it's been a bit since I've watched it. I still had a memory of who was who. Goku, Piccolo, Vegeta, Gohan, honestly I'd have to say they were a part of my childhood growing up. But I haven't watched it as school and studies got in the way. I started an episode of which I believed was Dragon Ball Z Kai and flipped onto my back as my medium colored brown hair sprawled around. Let's dig into the nostalgia... Wait, what arc was this?

* * *

-TIMESKIP-

Have I been watching DBZ for the last four hours? Yes. The hard rain from the occurring storm banged against my window as I had taken the position of sitting on the ground, my legs out infront of myself, infront of the couch. I already changed into my pajamas that consist of black pajama pants and a normal grey shirt. I yawned as I was starting to get tired, the soothing sound of rain increasing the drowsiness. So I let the TV play on as I got up and went over to my kitchen to get water. You know, trying to keep myself awake. Suddenly, as I grabbed a water bottle, I heard an explosion come from outside, shutting the electricity off in the apartment, leaving me in the dark as the only light came from a light post from outside the apartment building and the TV that was frozen on a Dragon Ball episode.

"Aw shit, are you serious?" I said in disbelief as I walked on over to the window to check if the electric box was okay outside. To my dismay, it was turned into bolts and metal as it had gotten shorted out by the storm. Staring at the box, I was contemplating with myself.

Should I check it out?

No Anita, it's not your business. The electrical company will fix it..

But I've fixed it before...And the Dragon Ball marathon...

...Okay, valid point.

How did I know how to fix it? Having an mechanic father helps.

I got my red zip-up jacket from the coat hanger and quickly put on Orla's pink slippers before heading out the apartment and making my way to the side of the apartment building. Getting drenched in rain, I stomped through the mud that surrounded the electrical box. "What the hell is with this rain!?" I said in frustration as rain was beginning to get into my eyes. I yanked open the metal hatch, revealing some wires and whatnot. It never really rained this hard here, so it was a bit weird. So I started fixing some circuits and wiping away water from my face. Suddenly, I felt a shock run through my fingers. "Shit.." I said as I pulled my burnt fingers back but my attention was averted when I heard the booms of lightning from the sky. I looked up to see a sudden strike of lightning hit the building.

'_Ah shit, I might not have electricity for the next few days...But wait, if it struck the building wouldn't it...'_

I quickly looked down at the electrical box I was kneeling on.

Oh shit.

I'm an idiot. Period.

My eyes widened before a huge electrical sound was emitted from the box, and what I suspected to happen, I was thrown back away from the box by the electrical current from the lightning strike. Landing into the mud, I groaned and felt the pain in my back. "Yep...Totally knew it.." I groaned out as I slowly got up from the muddy ground "Oh god.." I felt mud on the side of my head and literally.. Everywhere. I was able to stand up clearly and stumbled a bit as the box kept emitting sparks until it stopped.

Hmm.. I turned back to the apartment building to see that all the lights were back on. "Are you serious?!" I tiredly said. I trudged my way back to my apartment, having completely destroying Orla's original pink slippers, into brown wet muddy shoes and having destroyed my own clothing. My hair's a plus as the mud had stained and splattered across my face. Finally reaching the apartment door. I turned the knob and walked in. Kicking the slippers off and slowly taking off my stained jacket, I yawned but I just felt like something was off. This was confirmed when I heard loud cluttering and moving around in the kitchen whos' lights hasn't been turned back on, leaving it in pitch black darkness. I furrowed my brows as I looked at the clock that read 10:00. Orla hadn't gotten here yet. I moved my body to the wall and slowly walked towards the kitchen. The nearer I walked, the louder the whispers came to my ears.

Okay, intruder alert, what the hell am I suppose to do!? Scream? I grabbed a nearby vase and held it, ready to throw. I inhaled slowly, trying to calm my nerves that were out of control with fear and adrenaline. Okay, okay, you can do it Anita, just aim and throw. If that doesn't work, run the best you could with your fit self.

Okay,

1..

2..

3..

I jumped out in front of the kitchen entrance as I flipped the lights on. My green eyes met black as I was met with the figure of a very familiar person. With very loose orange jumpsuit clothing and very spiky black hair, and very prominent muscles. I felt the adrenaline rush become too much as I let out a scream and was yet followed with the man screaming dropping ham, eggs, bread and more of what was inside of my fridge on the ground.

The next minute was filled with both of our screaming as we looked at each other in terror.

And oh lord, what am I going to do?


	2. Goku's Mini Adventure

(_**NOTE: This story begins during the interphase after the Cell Saga and right before the World Tournament Saga in Dragon Ball Z Kai! )**_

_**(GOKU'S POV)**_

* * *

Being in a whole new dimension wasn't something Goku found himself to be in that night. Having been dead for a 7 years, he found it be be a surprise that King Kai needed his help that very same afternoon while he was training on his planet.

"You want me to what?" Goku said in surprise as he sat on the grassy plains after a self-training exercise.

The small blue Kai looked down at him, sweating profusely while fixing the glasses on his face.

"I need you to to travel to another dimension for me. There is someone very important to us Kai's that this universe needs. Not to explain the fact that she was wrongfully placed in the completely incorrect universe, messing her current dimension up... Anyways! Goku! You'll be able to do it due to the fact that you aren't physically here. Only your spirit is, which makes it way more easier."

"So something like a ghost?" Goku said curiously, peering at King Kai a bit childishly.

"Exactly." King Kai said as his monkey pet Bubbles brought a weird gold colored looking staff to him.

"Ya know, with that long explanation, you could have written a book! Anyways, who's this special person? Are they strong?" Goku laughed out as he stood up, brushing dirt off his orange gi.

"Well, I'd say she is. I'll explain it to you later after you got her. Her name is Anita and she'll be a very big factor in future events. This was concluded in a meeting all the Kai's had. Even the gods were there! I'd say it was too nerve-wrecking but it was necessary."

"Woah! I'd have to fight her to see how strong she is. If you say she is, she might be!" Goku said, pumping his fist up in the air, ready for a good fight since he hadn't had one since Cell. King Kai sweat dropped "Yet again, didn't listen to what I just said." He shook his head "Goku, I need to send you over there now, it may take a few hours, but that'll do. But I need you to be careful, her world is very different than ours so she'll freak out. If she doesn't want to come, just grab her and leave."

"Well, if it's important, I'll do it. Anita you said? I get her here before you can say dragon balls!" Goku said jumping up and down in preparation for the obvious transporting session. "Yeah, sure you will." King Kai said in uncertainty "When you want to come back, all you have to say is Kaio-ken."

"Alright!" Goku said excitingly. Bringing the staff onto Goku's spiky black haired head, King Kai said some weird sounding words and before Goku knew it, he felt a very concerning sensation in his stomach before being blasted through a electric blue tunnel of energy. Eventually, after a while, Goku found himself face-planting into ceramic ground as he emitted a loud "Oof!".

"Harsh landing King Kai.." Goku muffled out into the ground. Slowly, he lifted himself off the tilted floor and looked up and around to find himself in a dark kitchen in a weird compacted living household. He walked into the living room that consisted of two couches, a TV and other normal household things. Goku sensed something was off in this world, was it like King Kai said? About this Anita not belonging here? The sound of hard rain pounded at the side windows of the apartment as he tried to sense any specific energy level from around but to no avail. That was until he heard a loud boom and saw all the electronics in the living space emit well... Some kind of blue electricity.

"Woah.." Goku breathed out. Suddenly, it stopped, leaving Goku a bit confused. He brushed it off and stood in the middle of the living room, hands on his hips "Well, I'd might as well wait for her to come." Feeling his stomach rumble, Goku was sure he saw a fridge when he arrived, so he walked back towards the kitchen and straight towards the fridge. Opening it, he drooled at the foods he's never seen before, so he grabbed whatever he felt was editable. But Goku stopped when he felt a strong power spike right besides him, making him stand back up as he eyes met very green ones. The sudden sight of the teen jumpscared Goku as he yelped and dropped all the foreign foods onto the floor. Then the screaming came after.

Goku was surprised he didn't get a heartattack at that moment. Slowly, the screaming died down as Goku analyzed the kid in front of him. She looked like she was in her teens as she was around an average height, with medium length hair. Well, her hair was a bit dirty... Actually no, she looked as if she took a dive right through a mud pit, her pajama pants were stained with mud as well as the grey shirt she wore. Mud splattered across her face as she looked at him with the eyes of terror and complete surprise.

"Y-you're.." She said stuttered out, dropping the vase she had in her hands, shattering it across the floor. Goku cheekily smiled "Hehe, um you're Anita right?" She nodded. She visibly shook off her nervousness "You're him.. But how?! You don't exist! Son Goku doesn't exist!" She took a seat on a chair by the kitchen table as she muttered to herself "The storm and electric box.. Now this?.." Goku nervously laughed as he walked over to her "Hey, don't freak out or anything. This'll be explained soon. But before that," Goku got serious "We don't have time, so sorry about this." Knowing how serious King Kai sounded when the situation was being explained to him, she had to get over to their world, fast. So, he picked her up like a sack of potatoes and over his shoulder.

"_W-WAIT!" _She screamed out as Goku walked to the center. No matter how much she hit his back, he was kept on his decision. "Alright, here we go! Kaio-ken!" He looked up to see the blue tunnel of energy appear above and suck them through.

It was pretty weird how they floated through the tunnel. He felt the girl pat his hair, giving her a questioned look "So Anita, what world are you originally from?"

"Excuse me?" She said "The one you literally kidnapped me from?..What I want to know, where the hell are we going?"

"King Kai's planet. I don't know why you're so important, but I'm sure it's for something big."

...Now, what would happen if he dropped her?


	3. King Kai’s Planet

Kidnapped.

The word I'm using to describe what had just happened a few hours ago. Did I expect an anime character to kidnap me? No. Did I think it would be Goku? Hell no. It's been a few hours since I've been thrown into some weird blue tunnel thing that reminded me of something from Star Trek and in all honesty, I wasn't all up for it. Having no time to shower to get all the mud off or even grab anything besides my MP3 player (I know I'm out of date but since it was a gift, I've been attached to it) and headphones in which I got off the table when Goku picked me up as if I was a wooden log, I felt as if I got pranked. You may be wondering, why haven't I freaked out yet? I did but I think you missed that part. But after my mental breakdown, I remembered the quote "What Happens, Happens." So I chilled out a bit after. Way-to-go 15-year old loser.

I was floating in mid-air (because someone thought it was okay to drop me into nothingness) as Goku was trying to make conversation, like a small curious child. Probably because of the awkward vibe. What? How would you feel if you got taken out from your universe in a minute?

"So Anita, if we're going to be here for a bit, why not introduce ourselves, I'm-"

"Goku. Son Goku, don't worry, I'm Anita. Anita Coier."

"Anita huh.. You're like fifteen right? You're pretty calm for a teen." I looked at him as he scratched his head and chuckled "Looking at you, you remind me of my son Gohan. I haven't seen him in 7 years so I really wouldn't know how he looks like now but he'd be around your age."

Seven years? That fact stuck in my head. If I recall, Dragon Ball Z Kai got a 7 year timeskip after the cell saga when Goku died so... Are we before the world Tournament?

"Oh, I kinda forgot you died. Sorry about that."

"Um..."

I got pulled out of my thoughts "O-oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say it so freely but um, in my world, you're part of a fictional series so I kinda know what's up, ya know?" I tried explaining, my hand movements getting a bit anxious.

"Oh, really? That's actually pretty cool! Don't worry, you didn't offend me, I'm beginning to think me dying is starting to become a normal thing." I chuckled at that.

"So, who sent you?" I asked as I crossed my legs, floating over to Goku. "King Kai did! He said you were really important so he needed you, fast. He also mentioned how you didn't belong in that universe we were just in." At that, I furrowed my brows "What? Not my universe?" Goku nodded, putting a finger up "Well, I don't know the full facts but what I actually payed attention to, you were messing up your other world's timeline or something like that." I blinked at Goku in confusion "Huh...Isn't that right?" Goku nodded "But you'll need to have ask King Kai about that. Anyways, he said you were powerful so I gonna ask if you wanna spar!"

I sweatdropped. Okay who's the bullshitter who've been spreading lies "Um, I'm not sure if I am-"

"Oh come on! I wanna see how strong you are!" He said excitingly as he went super saiyan, his jet black spiky hair turning golden yellow. "_W-WAIT!" _I screamed out, putting my hands out to protect myself. Before Goku was able to do anything, I felt gravity do it's work and I landed hard onto something grassy. "Ugh..." I groaned as I lifted my face off the ground slowly. Suddenly, I was met with big, brown eyes. Scaring the life outta me, I quickly crawled back from whoever thought it was okay to get in my face too quick for my own liking. Analyzing the figure, it was a damn monkey! Wait...Mr. Bubbles! He made some sounds before retreating to the side of King Kai, the dude who I really never imagined meeting face-to-face in person. "Oh great, you didn't get the wrong person." Goku walked up to my sitting figure on the ground and offered his hand to help me up. Taking it, I felt a bit wobbly getting up before I stabilized myself to stand straight.

"Anita, I'm glad to meet you, surely you know who I am." I nodded "Well, that's one thing off the checklist. Great, now, let's get you washed up and out of those um.." I looked down at my dirtied clothes "-dirty rags before we do any explaining."

"Hey!" I said as I caught a pair of clothes Goku threw in my direction "We'll be waiting here." He said in affirmation, giving me a stern nod. I gave him one in return and followed Mr. Bubbles to hopefully somewhere I can wash all this mud off.

* * *

"What the hell is this?..." I said as I eyed the clothes I was given. Having washed up in a hot spring and finally getting out of those damned pajamas and now this? I didn't want to be ungrateful or anything but I wore some weird dark blue colored gi that fit comfortably but the problem was that.. Surely it was made for someone male with muscles by the fact that the front of the gi was dragged down dramatically no matter how I tied it, revealing pratically my whole chest. "Muscled guys and their damn clothes.." I muttered as I looked around to find a top of some sorts I was able to wear under. After scouting around a bit, I found a red long sleeved shirt that I was happy with so I wore it. And after putting on a pair of the iconic Dragon Ball Z boots (They're really weird in person), I was set. Walking out from behind King Kai's place, I walked over to the pair who were chilling out on the ground. I sat down next to Goku, who had begun eating his practical feast. "Goku, I'm still wondering how you eat alot for a dead person." King Kai said.

"I can't help it! I just like food!"

"So. Let's start from the top. Why am I here?"

King Kai fixed his glasses "Bear with me, because this'll be a long story."


	4. Welcome Back Goku!

"So what, you're telling me, is that the 'original' keeper of dimensions, being my real father? Created uh, me with stardust? To take his place and someone else took it for the last few years, throwing my baby self into another dimension and you guys haven't noticed until now?..." I furrowed my brows.

Uhhhhhhhh...Okay, one, I have no idea what I just heard and just said. Not trying to sound mean but, that sounded like the most bullshitted answer of my life. I rubbed the side of my head. A migraine was coming in as I took in this information. Getting thrown into another dimension and getting told your family was a lie by a small blue man you thought to be fictional was alot to take in, in a matter of I guess, a day.

King Kai nodded "This was originally your world..Anyways, since you're finally here, I was given permission to train you by Zeno, ruler of the twelve universes here since you'll be working in the similiar aspect as him. I'm going to try to teach you the basics but you'll be sent off to someone else when we're done. Also, I didn't want to pass you on to South Kai, he's an idiot for training." I racked my head for the name..Zeno...Zeno...Zeno... Oh! Isn't he the small dude in Super?...Wait, isn't it too early for him to be mentioned?

"Hmm...You know what? Even if this sounds like a bad idea, I don't think I can return to my universe...Can I?" I asked, guilty of leaving the family who raised me behind.

"You'll have to get stronger and develop your abilities completely to do that. So use it as a motivator to do so.."

I nodded, feeling a bit calmer at the fact that it was possible "Then, I'll train with you." Suddenly, I felt a strong hand land on my shoulder "And me! I'll train you until there's nothing else to learn!" I sweat dropped and let out a mini chuckle as Goku gave me a thumbs up "Okay Goku, I guess you too."

* * *

And so, that was the beginning of a year-long, painfully tiring adventure in this world. I'm not going to bore any of you of all bishaps I had beginning our training which included me almost dying by Goku's hands and almost falling 50 feet while I tried to learn how to fly, but over the year, I faired pretty well. Well, not really, but hey, I did what I could. Being a fast learner actually helped alot.

The year of training, something sudden came up. It was a normal training day when Goku got the news.

At the time, I was with King Kai, trying to stablize a new trick I accidentally formed a few days ago. I stood steady out in the grassy fields with my dark blue gi on and my favorite red long sleeve, my hair in a hell of a messy ponytail as I forcefully straightened my arm out. Quickly, I threw it down in a smashing motion. Mr. Bubbles, who had agreed to help, was immediately slammed into the ground by a invisible heavy force that came from above him.

"_I-I'M SO SORRY!" _I yelled out, my hands covering my mouth as I ran over to help the monkey up. Oh my god, I swear to god this is animal abuse and I should get arrested because I have never felt so bad in my life. SERIOUSLY! I helped the monkey up and before I apologized again, I heard shouting come from a bit away, causing me to turn a bit and look,but I couldn't see who it was. King Kai, who was standing by and watching what I did, suddenly shouted.

"Goku! What are you doing?! We were suppose to be training right now!" Goku, who I didn't see running towards me, rammed into me, throwing me a few feet away. I landed hard into the ground when I stopped going airborne, causing a huge crater.

"_HEY ANITA, WHO'S PLANET IS THIS!?" _King Kai screamed, angry at the crater created on his beloved planet. I sighed as I laid in the fresh impact spot "What the hell Goku..." I said as I closed my eyes in exhaustion. While taking the seconds rest, I concentrated my ki throughout my body for energy. Geez, I was tired. I thought 'Why the hell not.' I imagined a spot next to Goku and suddenly, I felt my body phase through and rise back up. I opened my eyes back up and looked down at the disappearing pool of space at my feet.

By space, I didn't mean a gap, by space, I meant a puddle of black, blue and purple, and small stars. "Woah..." I breathed out. Two new moves Anita! And you didn't even know you could do that! I looked up to see Goku's back. Payback bitch! I leaped out and put Goku in a headlock. "_COULD HAVE GAVE ME A HEADS UP SAIYAN!" _Goku laughed "Hey Anita! You're getting alot stronger!" He tried saying, but a few moments later I heard choking. Okay, okay, time to stop. I let him go and backed up a bit, letting him have some fresh air. He recovered and soon was back to his excited self with the usual halo ontop of his head.

"Guess what! There's this tournament that's going on Earth and Baba let me visit for 24 hours! I get to see everyone else and fight!" I softly smiled at the enthusiastic adult "That's pretty cool Goku, I'm glad you could at least visit. I'm guessing...You haven't seen anyone in...7 years?" I said, putting a finger on my cheek, trying to remember. "Yep!" '_Still haven't lost your touch'_ I thought to myself.

"Hey Anita, you should go, test your strength out." King Kai said, turning to me. Oh goddamn it King Kai! You had to ask the anti-social teen who nervous about meeting her favorite anime characters. It was enough with Goku, but seriously?! Everyone else!?

"Yeah Anita! You're a heck stronger than me! What's the worry? It'll be easy for you!" Goku said, sounding more excited "We even might fight against each other! And if that happens, there's no holding back!" I sweat dropped and tried to crack a smile, putting my hands up "H-ha ha, I don't know guys, I don't think it'd be okay to interrupt Goku's family time-"

"It's fine! I'll introduce you to Chi-Chi, I'm sure she'll love you! And Gohan! Oh! And everyone else!"

_AH SHIT-_ "Oh no, I can't be rude-" King Kai suddenly interrupted me "Anita, you're going." I turned "W-wait!-" He gave me a stern look, one a father would give you. That caused me to sigh "Fine.. I'll go...Wait, when are we suppose to leave?" I asked, curiously looking at Goku who was thinking, putting a finger to his chin.

"About-"

"In a minute or two." An old female voice said next to me "The tournament is today, I hope you know." I turned in surprise to see Baba, the very small fortuneteller who sat on her iconic crystal ball. I was speechless at her sudden arrival.

"Don't worry Anita, I know who you are, and yes, you can come along, but since you're not dead, you can stay on Earth if you like."

"Um... I'll uh, decide on that later.. I guess?" I said very unsure. She nodded "Are we ready?" Goku nodded as I patted my pockets and made sure I had my music player and headphones in hand. I nodded soon after. "Alright then, brace yourselves." I suddenly felt my body become lighter as in a blink of an eye, the scenery changed drastically. I heard the shouts and cheers, people talking. Wow, it sounded like a festival. When I opened my eyes, and adjusted them to the sudden ray of sunlight, I realized I stood next to Baba and while Goku was on the other side. Loud gasps occured infront of us, causing me to turn and be met with the sight I've been fearing.

Oh god, I thought it was just going to be a few people...Fucking hell, it's everybody!

"Tadaa! Hey guys!" Goku said, smiling with glee. How much does this dude smile? My cheeks would've burst."Hey Dad! You made it!" Said a teen in some funny outfit. Oh shit, are we in the Saiyaman era!? Then that's Gohan! Some people said their greetings or actually Goku's name in disbelief. "Wow! It's been so long I hardly recognize you. So uhh...How are things going!" Goku said. Everyone stared at him in disbelief and happiness, giving a moment's silence. Okayy, awkwardd..But notta lie, their faces were priceless, which kinda made me regret not having an electronic to take a photo of them with.

I nervously stood in place next to Baba, who floated close to me, probably knowing how nerve-wrecking this whole thing was. Social anxiety here we go!

"_GOKU!"_ Shouted a bit of the group, half of them running towards Goku in pure glee. Ah, adorable. After this, everyone started talking, not believing he was here, and how it's been a long time, you know the stuff. I looked around and counted everybody. Gohan, Krillen with hair, Piccolo, Master Roshi, Bulma, Chi-Chi, her father, Vegeta, and oh shit is that Goten and Trunks?! Oh damn, I might have forgotten they were here. Yamcha, Android 18 and her kid, and the weird cat and pig I totally forgot the names of...Oh shit...That was 15 people...Ya know what? I think It was time for me to jump off a bridge-

After the excitment, I watched as Goku was introduced to Goten, who cutely hid behind Chi-Chi's legs. Ah, my heart lives for these moments. Everyone also watched as Goten was lifted up and twirled in the air by Goku. Cutee~

Baba suddenly whispered into my ear "You'll do fine Anita. Don't be nervous, they're very friendly people, except that Vegeta. Watch out for him." I nodded and whispered a thank you. And before I knew it, she moved away from me and floated over to Goku, leaving me out in the open.

I heard her remind Goku of her rules and soon after, left. Ya know, since everyone's busy with Goku, I can probably hide away and after the tournament, meet up with Goku again...I think that's a game plan! I turned away and started to briskly walked down the side walk everybody was on. Alright cool, what kind of food do they-

"_Hey Anita! Where ya' going!?" _I heard Goku yell out. I stopped in my tracks and froze up. _AH SHIT, I'MA LOOK RUDE AND AW SHIT EVERYONE'S GONNA HATE ME, GOD DAMN-_

I turned around and was met with everyone's stares with Goku's confused one. I sighed mentally and walked back to the group, in which Goku chuckled and left the group walking up to me. Goku put his arm over my shoulder and pulled me over.

"Who's this Goku?" Krillin asked confusingly, tilting his head and analyzing me. I felt my hands get sweaty as I shyly waved to the group. "Guys! Meet Anita!" Goku exclaimed. "I've been training with her and King Kai for the past year. I thought it would be a good idea to bring her since she's always cooped up with King Kai! And plus, I'd think she'd be good in the tournament."

Fucking hell Goku...

"Anita huh, nice to meet you! I'm Gohan." Gohan said, holding his hand out for a hand shake. Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...Holy shit I'm gonna shake his hand...

Mental breakdown ensuing...


End file.
